The Quest for Excalibur
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: My friend Cincinnati came up with this idea. takes place after TOD, Indy and Shorty are headed to England to search for the legendary sword, Excalibur! Along with the last heir of Arthur, militia on their tails, will they find the sword in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me and my friend do not own Indiana Jones or any of the other characters, other than the ones that we come up with. **

**0o0o0**

**Arrival in France**

A man wearing a fedora leaned back in his seat while he looked out at the passing clouds, watching the sunset. The low droning sound of the planes engines filled the cabin as he heard a sleepy groan in the seat beside him. Blue eyes turned to face a small Asian boy lying asleep in the seat, with a baseball cap as a small pillow and a blanket partially covering his body.

Indiana Jones smiled as he reached over and pulled the blanket up to the boys chin. He then reached up and brushed a few strands of Shorty's black hair from his forehead. His mind traveled back a few hours as he remembered the events that had led to where they were now.

At the airport in India, where Indy, Shorty and Willie had broken company. Willie wanted more than anything to return to the states, but was sad to know that the two people who she had come to know were not coming with her.

Indiana had said that there was an important matter he had to do in France, to help out a friend he said. Willie had given a teary eyed Shorty a hug and then went to the blue-eyed archaeologist. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Willie leaned toward him.

Indy leaned forward as well, shut his eyes and waited for her lips to touch his.

**SMACK!**

His eyes shot open as he rubbed his left cheek, he stared at her in confusion until she really gave him a kiss. When they broke apart Indy looked at her face.

"What was the slap for?"

She gave him a small smirk.

"Well, Dr. Jones, that was for all the trouble you put me through in the Pankot Palace, and the kiss was for the wonderful time," she said slyly.

Jones had blushed and turned a confused Shorty toward the direction their plane was in and said goodbye to Willie.

Back to the present Indiana rubbed his cheek in remembrance, as if he could still feel the sting of her hand on his cheek. After a long pause he shook his head and looked back down at the sleeping boy. He smiled as he remembered the look of pure happiness and joy the showed on the boys face when Indy had told him he would be coming with him. Indy looked out the window, noticing that the sun had completely set, then looked at his watch. The time read 10:00 P.M.

Indiana shook head and sighed, he leaned back, pulled the fedora low over his eyes and fell asleep.

---

The bump of the plane landing on the runway and the screeching of the landing gear, jolted Indy from his sleep. He looked out the window seeing only blurs going by at a fast pace. The plane gave another jolt, sending Indy's pocket watch flying from its spot on the armrest where he sat it last night. He grabbed it and looked at the time, it read 4:00 A.M. Indy gave a tired groan, rubbed his eyes and turned to his still sleeping companion.

'_How he can still be asleep through all this still amazes me!_' said Indiana to himself.

A chime sounded, letting the passengers know to remain in their seats. After the chime came streams of curses, mumbles and groans from the other passengers as the slowly woke up. Shorty slowly opened his eyes, blinked and sat up stretching. He put his cap back on his head and turned to the man who he came to know as a father figure beside.

"Are we on the ground again, Dr. Jones?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Indiana chuckled as he pulled the small boy to him in a one armed hug.

"Yeah, squirt, we are back on the ground, did you sleep well?" he asked Shorty.

The boy nodded and yawned, causing Indy's smirk to turn into a smile. Now he knew why he didn't want to leave Shorty behind, the small boy had worked his way into his heart.

Soon the plane came to a stop and a stewardess came down the aisle, announcing that the passengers could disembark the plane at this moment. Indy shoved his hat back onto his head, it had fallen into his lap after the bouncy landing, grabbed his duffle bag from under the seat in front of him and the led Shorty off the plane.

Cold night air met them as they stepped down the steps to the tarmac, waking them both even more. Indiana looked around the small airport that was surrounded by a few planes. Mist lightly covered the ground and runways, making the lights look like flickering torches. The sky above was still filled with stars in the west, while if they looked toward the east they could see a small glow of the slowly rising sun.

Indy looked down at Shorty, noticing the boys eyelids twitching as he tried to stay awake. Indy smiled, placed his bag over his shoulder and scooped up the boy, who with no complaint, laid his head on his shoulder. Indy then walked through the doors leading into the airport, stopped as he looked at the signs, giving a frustrated sigh when he couldn't read them.

"Why can't they just add an English translation underneath?" he asked himself in a whisper. Then following his instincts went straight ahead down a small hallway. As he pushed open the main entrance doors, he heard someone calling his name.

"Indy! Over here!"

Indy turned around and smiled as he walked up to his friend and the curator of the museum in New York, Marcus Brody.

"How have you been Marcus? It's been a while," he said as he shook the hand proffered to him.

Marcus smiled as he then led the way toward a parked Rolls Royce at the curb.

"Yes it has been a while, oh, and I am doing fine. Just arrived yesterday around noon myself," said Marcus, but then he noticed the sleeping bundle in Indy's arms, "And who, may I ask is this?"

"Marcus, I would like you to meet Short Round! I picked him up while I was in China," said Jones.

Marcus nodded his head and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that you have a story to tell, once we arrive at the hotel!"

Jones smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you Marcus, I need a few hours before I can tell you anything," he said.

Marcus again nodded.

"I understand, you have had a long trip, so lets get going shall we?"

They piled into the car, Marcus behind the wheel, and headed out into the still amazingly bustling streets of Paris.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this story? Me and my friend would like to know. Please Review, so we can know when to update next!**

**-Dune & Cincinnati**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Indiana Jones, only the characters we made up!**

**One review! C'mon people we need more if we are to write the next chapter, so please review!**

**0o0o0**

**Christine**

The sun shone down on the busy streets of Paris, as its citizens went about their day. A blue model A ford turned a corner as it drove toward the Eiffel Tower. A girl of fifteen with brown hair that stopped at her mid back, hazel eyes that stared at the scenery of the city in wonder. She had high cheekbones and a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was 5'9" with a slight build.

Christine turned to face her parents as they drove down the street. Her father who was forty, had short brown hair with a few strands of grey mixed in. His eyes were a deep brown and he had a small beard on his chin. He was about the same height as his daughter, give or take a few inches. He looked out the windshield of their car as he turned down a side street.

"So what do you two think of Paris?" he asked as he turned to face his wife and daughter.

His wife of thirty-nine looked at her husband with deep blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. Her long brown locks of hair twirling as she turned to face him. She was 5'10" with a slight build and a curvy frame. She smiled as she answered her husband.

"It is wonderful dear, isn't that right, Christy?" she asked her daughter.

Christine sighed as she answered her mother.

"Mum, please don't call me by my old nickname! But yes I absolutely love Paris!"

Her father smiled as he turned back to face the street, His wife, when their daughter wasn't looking leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Richard, are you sure it will be safe for us here? Are you sure they won't find us here?" she asked worriedly.

Richard nodded his head as he glanced at her.

"Of course, Anna, _He_ will not find us here, you can be sure of that. No one but us and our closest friends know where we are," he said with confidence.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Christine when she noticed them leaning toward each other.

Anna turned back to her daughter and smiled.

"Nothing for you to worry over, Christine, just something me and your father needed to discuss," she said.

Christine nodded and then returned to looking out the window as the buildings flew by. They stopped at an intersection and Richard looked in both directions, not seeing anything coming and started out.

**SLAM!**

Suddenly the driver's side of the car took a hit and the steering wheel jerked from his hands. Christine and her mother screamed as the car was sent spinning. The model A, spun like a top as it just avoided other cars that swerved to get out of the way, coming to rest on its side and finally slamming into a lamp post.

Christine groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head, wincing as her hand came in contact with a small gash. A voice that sounded like it was muffled made her turn toward the front of the car. Her fathers mouth moved again, but his voice still sounded muffled, her ears then popped.

"…tine, are you alright?" Richard asked his daughter a third time.

Christine only nodded her heard in shock. Richard sighed, but then froze as he turned and looked Anna. She was draped over her seat with a large gash on her forehead, her eyes closed. As Richard began shaking his wife, the sound of a motor drew nearer and then stopped.

Richard froze again and then with a strong punch, from his time with boxing, the windshield shattered into millions of fragments. He then turned to his daughter with a look of worry on his face.

"Christine, run! Get out of here, now!" He shouted grabbing her left arm and pulling her past the two front seats.

"But why, what's wrong?" she asked as her father shoved her out of the car.

Richard shook his head, a desperate expression on his face.

"No time, run!" and with a last shove sent the fifteen year old sprawling onto the cobblestone street.

Christine struggled to her feet and was just starting to turn back to the car.

**Click**

"And just vhere do you tink you are going, frauline?" asked a heavily German accented voice.

Christine slowly turned to face a tall blonde haired man with sky blue eyes, dressed in a black trench coat and a black fedora on his head. In his hand he held a luger. (**If you don't know what that is it's a German pistol**)

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the gun and then up at the man's face.

Suddenly a piece of siding from the car smacked the man in the side of the head. Christine looked into the brown eyes of her father as he pushed her away.

"I said run, now go!" she needed no second bidding.

As she ran away she heard the man speak again.

"After her you fools, get her!"

Christine looked back and stared in fear as two men dressed in the same type of clothes, minus the trench coats and instead of fedora's they wore black military caps. She then put on a burst of speed as she turned a corner.

---

The doors of the Ritz Paris opened allowing a small group consisting of two men and a small boy to walk out into the bustling street. Indiana sighed as he looked around at the scenery of the most romantic city in the world.

"Where are we going now, Dr. Jones?" asked Shorty as he fixed his cap on his head.

Indy smiled as he stared at the boy through the lenses of his glasses. He now wore his standard suit he wore when he taught his classes, grey jacket and pants, white shirt and red tie. On his head he still wore his fedora.

Marcus wore a black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. On his head he wore his original white hat. He had a smile on his face as he answered Shorty's question.

"We are going to a small café down the street, one of the others attending the conference recommended it, saying it served the best wine on this side of the city," he said now looking at Indy.

"They do serve food as well, Marcus!" said Indy with a chuckle.

Marcus laughed as he led then down the street towards the café. Shorty smiled as he walked beside the two men, when movement caught his attention. He turned his head to the other side of the street where a girl with long brown hair came running down the street and disappearing in the bustling crowd. Shortly after two men wearing black suits and strange hats, came into view, paused looking around and then went off in another direction.

Shorty frowned but then shrugged it off and ran to catch up with the other two.

---

Christine peeked out from behind the corner of the building that she had hid behind.

The two men were not in sight. She sighed in relief and then started to walk down the street when she heard shouts from behind her.

"Oi! There she iz!" shouted a voice with a French accent.

"Hold it right there, lass!"

Christine glanced around desperately, spotting a café across the street. She dashes across ignoring the honking of horns and the angry shouts as she tore threw the door and sat in a seat, hurriedly pulling a paper in front of her face. She hoped that she had not been noticed, what she didn't know was that a man with a fedora on his head had followed her every move when she came in.

---

Indiana pulled Short Rounds chair closer to the table and then sat down himself. Marcus was discussing with the waiter about the brand of wine, when the door to the café flew open. A girl of no older than fifteen entered and ran to the nearest empty table, picking up the paper resting on it and hiding her face.

Indiana raised an eyebrow as he pondered what had just happened.

'Wonder what that was about?' he thought to himself.

"Indy would you care for a glass of wine, or would you rather wait until we order our food?" asked Marcus as he looked at the menu.

Indy shook his head.

"Not right now, but thank you, can I have a glass of water though?" he said to the waiter.

"Of course monsieur, right away!" said the waiter as he placed the wine bottle on the table and left to get Indy's water.

Marcus was poring himself a small glass when the door opened again, this time two men dressed in similar black outfits came in. Indy frowned as he watched their eyes glance around the café. He then glanced at the girl's table and his eyes widened in realization when one of them spotted her and drew a small knife. As the men silently made their way towards her table, passing Indy's, Indiana made a desperate move. He knocked Marcus' spoon off the table.

"Oh, Marcus I am so sorry, here let me get that," said Indy as he stood up reaching for the wine bottle.

"No, it's alright Indy I can get it," said Marcus as he leaned down and reached under the table.

At that moment, just as the man with the knife stood behind the girl, Indy grabbed the bottle and hurled it.

**CRASH!**

The man gave a grunt as the bottle shattered against his head, spilling wine all over him, as he fell to the floor stunned. His companion whirled around and cried out as wine flew into his eyes, he began to furiously wiping them.

Marcus heard the commotion, sat up and noticed the bottle of wine was missing and his glass was empty. He looked at Indy.

"What happened to the wine?"

"Not now Marcus, get Shorty out of here!" shouted Indy as he pushed the small boy into his arms and rushed around the table.

The man finally cleared his eyes only to see a fist flying into his jaw, sending him stumbling into another table. While both of them were out of commission, Indy ran to the girl who was now watching the action with wide eyes. He pulled her from her seat and pointed toward Marcus and Shorty.

"Get out of here, follow them!"

She looked at him with a confused look.

"Who are you?" she asked in an English accented voice that shook with fear.

"I will tell you later now go!"

Just as she ran out the door, a fist collided with Indy's cheek. Indy spun around and swung an uppercut with his right, into the man's chin, knocking him out cold. Unnoticed by Indy, the man on the ground slowly got up and then wrapped his arms around his neck in a head lock.

"Ye didna' want to do that lad! Now ye will know why ye never attack me when me back is turned!" with that he hurled Indy crashing into another table, shattering it and sending the other people in the café running for the door.

As the man walked over and lifted Indy by the collar of his suit jacket, Indy elbowed his hard in the ribs. The scotts man gasped for breath, releasing Indy as he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Indy grabbed the man's collar, swung a fist into his face and then sent an uppercut with his left, sending the man onto his back, the man stayed down.

Panting Indy stumbled to his feet and looked at the shocked faces of the waiters, customers and even the owner. He smiled sheepishly and looked around at the destroyed tables, spilled food and spilled wine.

"Sorry about the mess," he said grinning, then he spun on his heel and strode out the door.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? We would really like to get more than one review for this story! So please REVIEW!**

**-Dune and Cincinnati**


End file.
